whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Thaumaturgy (VTM)
This article is about the Discipline used by Clan Tremere. For the generic usage of the term, see blood magic (VTM). Thaumaturgy is the closely guarded form of blood magic practiced by the vampiric clan Tremere. Overview Created by exhaustive research and extensive experimentation, Thaumaturgy utilises the principles of Hermetic magic used by House Tremere when it was still a cabal of mages, adapted to be fuelled by the inherent magical power of Vitae rather than Quintessence. While it is certainly powerful and versatile, it is organised very differently to the Spheres; Thaumaturgy is largely unknown to mages, and universally distrusted and reviled by those who have encountered it. Thaumaturgy uses a system of paths and rituals to focus the thaumaturge's will. Paths are learned expressions of thaumaturgical principles developed into reliable, repeatable effects. Unlike the "natural" powers of Disciplines, however, thaumaturges must concentrate their will, forcing the power of their blood to unnatural ends. If their concentration is not complete, if they falter, then the magic will fail, and in extreme cases such failure can have a lasting effect on the thaumaturge, draining their mental resources. It was not always so, however; before the Final Nights, paths were less difficult to use and did not carry the possibility of harm to the thaumaturge. Rituals, by contrast, are elaborate, sophisticated and codified instructions for producing set magical effects. Rituals vary in complexity, and require varying levels of thaumaturgical knowledge to complete successfully. They often require the trappings of Hermetic magic – circles drawn in chalk, locks of the victim's hair, meditation, chanting ancient words of power and the like. Rituals can take hours, days or even months to perform, but if successfully completed will always produce the same result. They can be incredibly powerful, particularly when senior thaumaturges join forces; it was a thaumaturgical ritual which cursed the entire Assamite clan. Among the Camarilla, all practitioners of blood magic are sometimes lumped together as a generic "thaumaturgists". While other traditions chafe at this misnomer, it shows the long-lasting effect of the Tremere on blood magic in general, since they have worked hard to incorporate most forms of pre-existing blood magic into their hermetic system. Adept thaumaturges have sometimes been diagnosed with Thaumaturgical Glossolalia, a mental derangement that stems from over-expenditure and heavy reliance on Thaumaturgy. Afflicted persons under stress speak only in thaumaturgical symbology, but often the mind of the individual seems to shift into a different state of thought – almost like magical aphasia. The afflicted rarely has any idea they are doing anything unusual, and sometimes become unable to translate more mundane language. Paths Thaumaturgy has a large number of paths; though it is not the oldest tradition of blood magic, the Tremere were magical scholars long before they were vampires and toil ceaselessly to push their studies ever further. Many paths were once known by names which reflected the Tremere's previous magical heritage. Alchemy Source * Simple changes to an object's form * Complex changes to an object's form * Complicated changes to an object's form * Small changes in atomic number * Major changes in atomic number Biothaumaturgy Source * ** Thaumaturgical Forensics: Gain information from a tissue sample * ** Animal Experimentation (Pre-revised): Can alter life forms less complex than a human ** Thaumaturgical Surgery (Revised): Convert a level of damage to a lesser form * ** Thaumaturgical Surgery (Pre-revised): Repair damage to all sorts of creatures, including supernatural ones ** Lesser Animation '''(Revised): Animate dead plants or small animals that will follow instructions * ** '''Human Experimentation (Pre-revised): As Animal Experimentation, except works on humans ** Greater Animation '''(Revised): As Lesser Animation, except works on large animals and humans * ** '''Supernatural Experimentation (Pre-revised): As Human Experimentation, except works on supernatural creatures as well ** Cognizant Construction '(Revised): Grant an animated creature rudimentary intelligence Elemental Mastery Known in the Dark Ages as ''Rego Elementum, this path grants control over and affinity with inanimate objects. * '''Elemental Strength: Draw greater strength and resilience from the earth. * Wooden Tongues: Speak with the spirit of an inanimate object. * Animate the Unmoving: Cause an object to move within the limits of its form. * Elemental Form: The caster transforms into an inanimate object. * Summon Elemental: Conjure and possibly command a spirit of one of the classical elements. Faux Path Source * Hello, Goodbye: Temporarily cause listeners to believe a true statement to be false * Disciplinary Identification: Recognize what Disciplines are or have been used * Thaumaturgical Nomenclature: Identify what Thaumaturgy powers and rituals are being used * Ritual Madness: Give a target the sensation of a particular Thaumaturgical power or ritual without actually inducing the effect * Sanguinary Affection: Produce an illusion that gives the effect of a particular Discipline power Focused Mind Source * Readiness: Gain a dice pool to add to Wits-related rolls or initiative * Centering: Cause a subject to ignore any effect that reduces dice pools; grant bonus to resist Frenzy * One-Tracked Mind: Make a subject unable to split perform multiple actions * Dual Thought: Take an extra mental action per round, including another Discipline use * Perfect Clarity: Reduce the difficulty of all actions, become immune to Frenzy, and become resistant to mental influence Gift of Morpheus Source * Cause Sleep: Force a single target to become drowsy or sleep, opposed to the target's Willpower. Spend Willpower to affect supernaturals. * Mass Slumber: Affect multiple targets with Cause Sleep against a flat difficulty. * Enchanted Slumber: Force a target to sleep until a trigger event. Spend Willpower to affect vampires. Multiple successes extend sleep up to a year. * Dreamscape: The vampire may project her own image into a dream, but has no control over the dream other than by her own actions within it. The vampire must have a belonging of the victim to use this power. * Master of Dreams: The vampire may start changing the target’s dreams, once she has entered them by using Dreamscape. If the target is a vampire, a Willpower point must also be spent. Once this power has been used, the target may also change her dreams with resistance rolls, and both characters may act in the dream as if they were awake. If either character dies in this dream, the character also dies for real. Green Path Grants control over and communion with plants. * Herbal Wisdom : Communicate with the spirit of a plant. * Speed the Seed's Passing: Cause a plant to quickly grow or decay. * Dance of Vines: Animate vegetation to fight or perform tasks. * Verdant Haven: Create a physical and mystical shelter of branches, leaves and vines. * Awaken the Forest Giants: Briefly animate an entire tree. Geomancy Path Blessings and cursings. * Resistance to magic * Social attributes * Physical attributes * Talents * Any attribute or ability Hands of Destruction Usually practiced by members of the Sabbat, this path is rumoured to have demonic origins. It grants various destructive powers, most of which require physical touch. * Decay: Cause an inanimate object to age years in seconds. * Gnarl Wood: Ruin an object of wood with a look. * Acidic Touch: Secrete a powerful viscous acid which affects metal, wood, and living tissue. * Atrophy: Cause a victim's limb to wither. * Turn to Dust: Cause a living person to age years in seconds. Hearth Path Source * Guest's Herald: Create a small effect that goes off whenever someone passes through a entryway * Master's Order: Know where all things that belong to you in your haven are located * Rhyme of Discord: Anyone else who comes into your haven becomes disoriented and cannot remember what they find there * Temportal: Teleport from one of your haven's doorways to another * The Cauldron's Rede: Speak to items in your haven about events that have occurred there Lure of Flames This path, known as Rego Ignem in the Dark Ages, creates unnatural flames, which some believe are conjured from Hell. Rather than distinct powers, each level of mastery allows the practitioner to summon larger and more dangerous flames. Power of the Mirror Source * Mirror Forge: Allows you to see through a reflective surface you created * Reality of Reflection: Allows you to alter small details of reflections in a reflective surface you created * Mastery of Reflection: Allows you to completely alter reflections in a reflective surface you created or use certain Disciplines (Auspex, Dominate, Presence, Animalism) through it * The Thousand Eyes: Allows you to use the previous powers through any reflective surface * Mirror Prison: Trap a victim within a reflective surface for an indefinite period of time Mastery of the Mortal Shell Source * Vertigo: Cause a target to be disoriented and dizzy * Contortion: Make a victim's limb constrict and become useless * Seizure: Cause a victim's body writhe and tighten uncontrollably * Body Failure: As Seizure, but more powerful * Marionette: Force a target's body to move and act as you desire Movement of the Mind This path grants the practitioner the power of telekinesis, allowing them to move matter at a distance, at first as though they were using their hands, and at higher levels allowing flight and levitation. It was known in the Dark Ages as Rego Motus. Modern versions of the path do not have distinct powers; instead higher levels of mastery simply increase the mass a thaumaturge can affect, though level three is required for flight, and level four for throwing objects. Older versions have the following more strictly defined powers. * Force Bolt: Cause a target to fall down losing his next action or can shunt a object of 100 lbs or less toward or away. * Manipulate: Allows you to lift and handle a object that you would with one hand, TV remote, handgun, a lever, et al. * Flight: Allows the caster the ability to hoist a person or the caster into the air and can move them at walking speed. * Repulse: As with force bolt but objects with much more weight and more than one. * Control: Force a target's body to move as you desire or you can heft up to a single ton. Neptune's Might Originally called Rego Aquam in the Dark Ages, Neptune's Might grants a practitioner control over bodies of standing water plus some other water-related powers. * Eyes of the Sea: See what has transpired on, in or around a still body of water. * Prison of Water: Use a large body of water to bind a target. * ** Dehydrate (Pre-revised): Remotely drain water from a victim. ** Blood to Water (Revised): Turn a subject's blood (or possibly another liquid) into water. * Flowing Wall: Create a barrier of water nearly impervious to all beings. * ** Blood to Water (Pre-revised): Turn a subject's blood into water, some other liquids as well ** Dehydrate (Revised): Remotely drain water from a victim. Oneiromancy Source * Portents: Receive visions after waking that allegorically refer to future events of one's life * Foresee: As Portents, but works on another individual * Dreamspeak: Send messages to someone through their dreams * Augury: Gain answers to questions from another person's dreams * Reveal the Heart's Dreams: Learn what someone most desires and fears from their dreams Path of Blood Usually the first path taught to neonates among the Tremere. The first power listed at each level is the common form in the Modern Nights , while the second is from the video game Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines. * ** A Taste For Blood : Gather a variety of information from a blood sample ** Blood Strike: A projectile will strike your victim, and may return with stolen blood * ** Blood Rage: Force a target to expend their vitae to raise Attributes ** Purge: Nearby enemies will vomit blood, causing damage * ** Blood of Potency: Temporarily lower your generation ** Blood Shield: A damage-absorbing shield surrounds the caster * ** Theft of Vitae: Steal blood from a target at a distance ** Blood Salvo: As Blood Strike, but affecting multiple targets * ** Cauldron of Blood: Cause a victim's blood to burn them from within ** Blood Boil: The target's blood is heated to a boil, causing them to explode and damaging nearby targets Path of the Blood's Curse Source * Ravages of the Beast : Cause a target to Frenzy * Weight of the Sun: Make a vampire feel the effects of being awake during the day * Abated Tooth: Prevent a vampire's fangs from extending * Treacherous Bonds: Temporarily corrupt a blood bond, turning love to hate * The Withering of Ages: Cause a vampire to decay to their true age Path of Conjuring The practitioner can create objects (or even living things) from nothing. Such objects are generic, with repeated patterns or a uniform appearance, and have no flaws. Unless a caster is sufficiently skilled, conjured objects cease to exist without continued concentration. * Summon the Simplest Form: Temporarily conjure a very simple object (single material, no moving parts). * Permanency: Conjured objects may be given permanent existence. * Magic of the Smith: Conjure a complex object (multiple materials, moving parts). * Reverse Conjuration: Banish objects conjured with this path. * Power Over Life: Temporarily conjure a living (though mindless) being. Path of Corruption Source * ** Contradict : Make someone change their mind on a course of action * ** Disfigurement (Pre-revised): Change the appearance of someone, making more or less attractive ** Subvert (Revised): Cause a victim to act on their dark impulses * ** Change Mind (Pre-revised): Give someone a new Demeanor ** Dissociate (Revised): Make someone become distant from others for a time * ** Cripple (Pre-revised): Paralyze someone's legs ** Addiction (Revised): Cause a victim to be psychologically dependent on a particular sensation * ** Corrupt Soul (Pre-revised): Give someone a new Nature ** Dependence (Revised): Temporarily bind someone to you Path of Curses Source * Stigma : Make an individual suffer socially for an evening * Malady: Curse a victim with an illness, reducing their Physical Attributes * Pariah: Make others see the target as their worst enemy * Corrupt Body: Temporarily reduce one of the target's Physical Attributes * Fall from Grace: A victim gains a botch die to all actions Path of the Father's Vengeance Source * Zillah's Litany : Discover blood bonds and Vinculi the target has * The Crone's Pride: Reduce a victim's Appearance to zero for the night * Feast of Ashes: Force a vampire to only be able to gain sustenance from ash for a time and be limited in how they may use Blood Points gained from it * Uriel's Disfavor: Make all light uncomfortable and harmful to the vampire * Valediction: Temporarily undo any change in generation from diablerie Path of the Levinbolt Source * Spark : Generate a small electrical discharge * Illuminate: Generate enough energy to charge a small device or produce light * Power Array: Discharge or absorb a greater amount of energy * Zeus' Fury: Build up energy and direct it as arcs of lightning * Eye of the Storm: Become charged with an incredible amount of electricity Path of Mars Source * Warcry: Temporarily increase one's Courage and Willpower * Strike True: A single melee attack automatically succeeds with one success * Wind Dance: If not attacking, you can dodge many times without penalty * Fearless Heart: All your Physical Attributes raise by one * Comrades at Arms: Use Path of Mars powers on others Path of Mercury Source * teleport 10 Yards * teleport 50 Yards * teleport 500 Yards * teleport 5 Miles * teleport 500 Miles Path of Shadowcrafting Source * Out Light : Make lights darker or extinguish * Shadow Taunt: Make a shadow mimic your movements * Coruscating Shadow: Cause shadow to cover you, making you harder to be seen * Night's Veil: Extend a shadow so that it creates an area of night in daylight * Abyssal Pact: Summon an abyssal shadow that attacks or counters Obtenebration Path of Technomancy Source * Analyze: Learn how a device works * Burnout: Cause a machine to malfunction * Encrypt/Decrypt: Cause a device to only work for you * Remote Access: Operate a machine remotely * Telecommute: Project your mind into the global telecommunication network Path of Transmutation Source * Fortify the Solid Form: Make an object stronger * Crystallize the Liquid Form: Transform a liquid into solid form * Liquefy the Solid Form: Cause an object to soften and melt for a scene * Gaol: Turn air into an indestructible block * Ghost Wall: Turn an object into a gaseous mist Path of Warding Source * Bar the Common Passage: Block an door and get alerted if something breaks the ward * Glyph of Scrying: Create a glyph to monitor its surrounding area * Runes of Power: Ward an object with a rune, that deals aggravated damage to everyone who touches it * Glyph of Enlightenment: Create a glyph for scrying, communication and transmitting thaumaturgical powers * Secure the Sacred Domain: Seal off an entire castle for one night Perdo Magica This path has no own powers, instead it allows to counter other magic. Prey on the Soul's Fear Source * Startle the Superstitious Mind: Create such fear that a mortal or vampire is rooted to the spot where he stands * Rout the Charging Hordes: Cause a number of people to flee from you * Wrath of God: Cause a victim to witness his particular version of hell * The Inner Demon: Confront somebody with his darkest fears * Demonic Horde: Create horrific images and implant them in your victims mind Rego Magica This path has no own powers, instead it allows to create new paths. Rego Mentem This path is the pagan version of the infernal Rego Manes. It does not have individual powers at each level. Instead, each level allows to summon stronger nature spirits and to inflict more damage upon any spirit. Soul of the Serpent Source * Serpentine Sense : See in the dark * Scaleskin: Get a smooth and scaly skin, allowing for greater flexibility on land and considerable freedom of movement through water. * Venom Curse: Transform your vitae into a deadly poison capable of blinding the eyes of nearby opponents, like that of a spitting cobra. * Touch of Typhon: Transform forearm into a venomous asp. * Form of The Hydra: Transform your body into a writhing mass of vipers Spirit Manipulation Source * Hermetic Sight : See into the spirit world * Astral Chant: Be able to communicate with all spirits * Voice of Command: Force a spirit to obey your commands * Entrap Ephemera: Bind a spirit into an object to create a fetish * Duality: Exist in both the material and spiritual world Spirit Thaumaturgy Source * Evil Eye : Inflict botched dice on your victim * Spirit Sight: See and speak with spirits * Spirit Slave: Demand a service of a spirit * Fetishes: Force a spirit to inhabit an object * Journey: Leave your body, using Willpower you can roll to temporarily take control of another magical being Transitus Velociter This path does not have individual powers at each level. Instead, each level allows you to increase the speed of larger groups of mortal, vampires and mounts for several hours. Video Pellis This path is the pagan version of the infernal Video Nefas. * See the Unseen : Gaze into the spirit world * Learn the Heart's Pain: look into someone’s heart and determine what grieves him the most * Seize the Moment ''': Reach into the mind of your victim and draw forth his memories and thoughts * '''Casting the Bones: Part the mists of time and gaze into the future * Recall the Bloody Deed: Raise a Spectre of vengeance to uncover past misdeeds Vine of Dionysus Source * Methyskein : Make a victim slightly drunk * Omophagy: Cause a victim to be ravenously hungry * Hamartia: Give a target feelings of euphoria * Enthousiasmos: Cause multiple victims to enter a passive state of happiness * Oinos Aimatos: Imbue your vitae with the effect of Enthousiasmos Weather Control Source * Control fog * Control rain * Control wind * Control storm * Control lightning Gallery Blood Rage - VTES.jpg|''Blood Rage'' VTES card. Art by Chris Stevens See Also * Blood Sorcery * Dark Thaumaturgy * Dur-An-Ki * Setite Sorcery * Thaumaturgical Countermagic References ---- Alchemy Biothaumaturgy Elemental Mastery The Faux Path The Focused Mind Gift of Morpheus The Green Path Geomancy Path Hands of Destruction The Hearth Path Lure of Flames Mastery of the Mortal Shell Movement of the Mind Power of the Mirror Neptune's Might Oneiromancy Path of Blood Path of the Blood's Curse Path of Conjuring Path of Corruption Path of Curses Path of the Father's Vengeance Path of the Levinbolt Path of Mars Path of Mercury Path of Shadowcrafting Path of Technomancy Path of Transmutation Path of Warding Perdo Magica Prey on the Soul's Fear Rego Magica Rego Mentem Soul of the Serpent Spirit Manipulation Spirit Thaumaturgy Transitus Velociter Video Pellis The Vine of Dionysus Weather Control Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Blood Magic (VTM) Category:Trademark Blood Magic (VTM)